Caminhos Noturnos
by SuzanaLeifer
Summary: CAPÍTULO 3 NO AR! Seus segredos não podem ser revelados. Ela teme que o passado volte e ela perca tudo o que já conquistou. Mas um dia alguém entra em sua vida para mudar seu destino radicalmente.
1. De noite no seu quarto

**Caminhos Noturnos**

**Nota: **Esta fanfic não tem nenhuma relação com o livro 6 de HP, e o tempo da narrativa é anterior aos acontecimentos do livro 1.Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Outros personagens são de minha autoria. _"Juntos fazemos o que separados não podemos." Eddie Van Feu_

**Capítulo 1 – De Noite no Seu Quarto**

Ela sabia o quão patética estava, vestida com seu camisolão segurando um travesseiro e socando a porta mais próxima para se esconder do maldito zelador. Ultimamente suas noites vinham sendo um caos. Não dormia direito há uma semana, com ataques de sonambulismo. Na noite passada, acordou subindo as escadas para a torre de astronomia e quase fora apanhada pela Professora Sinistra.

Fechou a porta silenciosamente e suspirou aliviada, largando o travesseiro no chão e jogando os cabelos para trás. Onde estaria agora? Estreitou os olhos tentando enxergar alguma coisa na escuridão, mas apenas uma luz fraca e azulada adentrava pela janela. Ficou de costas para a porta e piscou várias vezes até que conseguiu distinguir a silhueta do que parecia uma grande estante de livros à sua esquerda, e uma mesa com duas cadeiras à sua direita.

_"Droga, onde eu vim parar desta vez?"_ - pensou.

Tateou o bolso à procura de sua varinha, mas se deu conta de que não era tapada o suficiente para dormir todas as noites com um pedaço de pau espetando-lhe o traseiro. Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo. Só agora que a adrenalina tinha baixado e seu sangue estava frio, percebeu o quão gelado era aquele lugar, e como tinha um excêntrico cheiro de _perfume masculino_.

"_É claro que está frio aqui. Todo o castelo vai estar gelado pra você que está vestida só com roupas de dormir em pleno final de Setembro..."_ – rolou os olhos, impaciente consigo mesma

Deu um passo à frente a fim de explorar o local, mas seu pé prendeu no travesseiro e ela caiu com estrondo no chão. Levantou-se meio zonza, praguejando o seu desajeito, e esfregou o nariz dolorido.

"_Ótimo" – _pensou azeda – _"não falta mais nada pra estragar essa noite."_

Já dava meia volta para sair daquele lugar quando uma voz sonolenta murmurou _"Lumus"._

Teve que erguer o braço para proteger os olhos da claridade repentina que surgiu, deixando-a momentaneamente cega. Então a mesma voz sibilou alguma coisa, e uma lareira no fundo do aposento ganhou vida com chamas ardentes. Velas se acenderam por toda a parte em castiçais pendurados nas paredes, e a luz iluminou cada detalhe do aposento.

Abriu lentamente os olhos, e teve a sensação de que sua alma acabava de abandonar o corpo.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? - era uma voz fria e suave, letal como o pior dos venenos. A voz de Severo Snape.

Antes mesmo de pensar numa resposta, seus olhos percorreram a figura do professor parado na sua frente, dos pés à cabeça. Ele trajava uma calça de pijama completamente negra e nada mais. Corou violentamente e desviou os olhos, abrindo a boca na tentativa de responder alguma coisa.

Seu cérebro parecia estar bloqueado e nenhuma explicação lhe ocorria. Um vento gelado entrou pela fresta da porta e fê-la arrepiar-se. Foi quando seu cérebro deu um estalo, e ela, mais uma vez, se amaldiçoou. Não bastasse o constrangimento de ver seu professor de poções semi-vestido, ela própria estava usando apenas sua camisola de algodão. Seu rosto explodiu em chamas.

- Estou esperando uma resposta. – ela ouviu a voz de Snape e, sem querer, seus olhos encontraram os dele. Involuntariamente, segundos depois, eles focalizaram o tórax descoberto do professor, transmitindo uma poderosa descarga elétrica pela sua espinha, fazendo-a, em dois tempos, abrir a porta e correr a esmo pelo castelo.

Depois de atravessar corredores mal iluminados, galgar escadas, passar por tapeçarias e esbarrar em algumas estátuas, ela finalmente parou, encostando-se na parede para tomar fôlego. Fios de cabelo pendiam-lhe na face molhada de suor. Apoiou as mãos nos joelhos e tentou se controlar e descobrir para onde tinha fugido. O corredor parecia-lhe familiar. Sim. Conhecia aqueles quadros. Era o corredor da sala de transfiguração. Ainda chocada e com passos largos, dirigiu-se ao salão comunal da Sonserina.

Enxugou o suor da fronte e inspirou profundamente.

"_Não acredito que fiz isso... Nem uma desculpa eu consegui dar..."_ – atordoada, amaldiçoou sua incapacidade comunicativa. O fogo da lareira estava apagado e as brasas que ainda restavam lançavam sua claridade avermelhada pelos móveis próximos. Tentou enxergar o relógio de pêndulo no canto do aposento, mas não conseguiu. Esfregou os olhos.

- Preciso dormir... Acho que agora _sim _não falta mais nada pra acabar com minha noite.

A porta do seu dormitório estava entreaberta. Caminhou silenciosamente até sua cama, fechou as cortinas e largou-se no colchão.

"_Ah, Scyena, onde é que você foi se meter..."_

Revirou-se alguns minutos sob o cobertor, sentindo um vazio incomum, como se algo estivesse faltando. Sentou-se ereta forçando a mente para lembrar o que era e, de repente, com um acesso de raiva, ela lembrou.

"_Merda! Esqueci meu travesseiro..."_

_-X-X-X-_

Tudo parecia normal no salão comunal aquela manhã. Os estudantes conversavam sobre os investimentos junto à gerência do Gringotes, sobre o quanto seus pais haviam ganho com as ações em alta, sobre sua nova casa de férias em Copenhague, e os novatos do primeiro ano exibiam suas novas figurinhas com bordas douradas do Mago Bozz. A mesma garota de olhos vazios e tristes, sentada na poltrona mais afastada do salão, estava lendo um livro, como todos os dias.

Aqueles assuntos frívolos a irritavam, mas tentava não dar atenção a eles. Suas olheiras estavam mais fundas que o habitual, mas pouco importava. Não fazia questão de ser notada por ninguém, e para ajudar, ninguém nunca notava sua presença mesmo.

Ela fechou o livro, olhou em volta e respirou fundo. Teria que reunir coragem para ir ao Salão Principal tomar café. Com que cara olharia para o Professor Snape? Como uma coisa dessas podia acontecer justo com ela, que sempre evitou contatos, aproximações e coisas do tipo? Tinha medo dos relacionamentos. De _todos_ eles quaisquer que fossem os seus tipos. Era tímida demais e crítica demais, além de ter segredos demais também. Não se permitia correr certos riscos e acabar novamente no seio de sua família.

Sacudiu a cabeça para afastar as lembranças.

"_Você tem problemas mais urgentes para resolver agora. Pare de pensar na sua família."_

E foi com este pensamento (e um gemido de tristeza), que guardou o livro debaixo do assento da poltrona e se retirou. O caminho para o café pareceu mais curto que o habitual. A cada passo sentia que seu coração acelerava em uma batida, e que suas mãos encheriam um caldeirão de suor. Podia ouvir as vozes dos estudantes conversando alegremente nas suas mesas. Parou diante da porta, fechou os olhos, prendeu a respiração e entrou.

Deslizou como um fantasma para a mesa da Sonserina, esgueirando-se pelas paredes a fim de passar despercebida. Mais do que nunca agradeceu por não ser uma pessoa popular. Sentou-se no lugar mais afastado da mesa dos professores, e olhou de lado a fim de conferir se estava a salvo de olhares indesejados.

Sua boca esboçou um meio sorriso ao ver que Snape não estava sentado em seu lugar habitual.

"_Talvez ele ainda não tenha chegado. Ótimo."_- pensou – _"Melhor engolir qualquer coisa e sair daqui antes que ele apareça."_

O bolinho de amoras estava a meio caminho da boca quando uma voz petrificou-a. Suas conexões neuronais deram voltas e voltas até que seu cérebro finalmente identificou o dono da voz. Apertou os olhos. Uma estranha visão de sua cabeça decepada rolando sobre o café perpassando sua mente.

- Quero a senhorita na minha sala depois do desjejum. – Snape se encontrava parado bem atrás dela. E pelo seu tom, ele estava naqueles dias de _muito_ mau-humor.

-X-X-X-

Caminhou inerte como um andróide pelos corredores que levavam às masmorras. Sua expressão estava vazia, como sempre, mas sua mente parecia mais letárgica que o normal. Sentia-se como alguém condenado à morte no dia de sua execução. Não sentaria em uma cadeira elétrica, mas tinha a terrível impressão de que o lugar para onde estava indo seria muito semelhante.

Como explicar a uma pessoa cética como Snape, que o incidente não fora culpa sua? Contava com o fato de ser uma sonserina e era notório que ele encobria muitos erros dos alunos de sua casa. Mas dessa vez a transgressão o atingia diretamente, seria então possível que ele relevasse sua falta?

Subitamente lembranças da noite anterior afloraram em sua mente. Era quase inacreditável. Quando sequer imaginaria que veria Snape trajando algo a menos do que suas longas vestes negras? Era difícil saber o porquê, mas a visão da pele clara dele dava-lhe arrepios e ela não estava gostando nem um pouco disso. Snape era alguns anos mais velho do que ela, uns dois ou três, talvez. Começou a lecionar poções há dois anos, quando Scyena estudava o quinto ano de magia, e embora fosse austero e intolerante, atraía os olhares de algumas alunas.

O que ela achava mais estranho, era que lembrava-se vagamente de tê-lo visto uma vez no seu segundo ano em Hogwarts, quando Snape já se preparava para a formatura, e nessa época ele era bem diferente. Magro, franzino e com os ombros caídos. Quando retornou à escola como mestre de poções, ostentava um porte mais ereto e um tanto quanto mais robusto, além daquele ar irritante de superioridade.

Nunca sentira atração alguma por ele, embora não negasse que ele possuía uma espécie de charme, como se algum encanto proporcionasse o seu magnetismo. Achava meio suspeito que aquele homem tão anti-social, tão reservado pudesse despertar o interesse de boa parte da classe feminina da escola, mas depois da noite passada passou a achar _totalmente_ suspeito. As roupas que ele usava não mostravam nem a metade da _realidade_...

Sentiu seu rosto corar. Subitamente, pensamentos de como ele estaria vestido quando entrasse em sua sala, afloraram-lhe na mente. Sacudiu a cabeça, censurando-se por permitir-se ter essas visões excêntricas. Sabia muito bem que era a pessoa mais estranha da escola, mas não precisava exageros... Pensar em vingança e isolamento dois terços do seu dia já era o suficiente. Mas pensar em Snape com dentes de vampiro a morder-lhe o pescoço, era apelação.

- Deus, você não tem mais dezessete anos, Scyena. Pare de pensar essas coisas... – Sua voz ecoou pelos corredores de pedra e ela repreendeu-se por falar sozinha tantas vezes. Quem a visse acharia que era louca, conversando com seus botões o tempo todo. Culpa dessa tal de solidão...

Dobrou um corredor e constatou que suas mãos estavam mais geladas que o habitual.

"_Oh, merda, é aqui. Bem vinda à realidade, mocinha..."_

Seu sangue havia abandonado-a completamente, alojando-se em algum canto escuro do seu estômago, e ela tinha certeza de que estava muito parecida com um fantasma. Encheu os pulmões, prendeu a respiração e bateu na porta.

- Entre – disse a voz de Snape abafada pelas paredes de pedra.

Suas mãos tatearam a maçaneta, mas hesitaram muitos minutos antes de girá-la, abrindo-a com um _clique_. Com a cabeça baixa, torcendo mais que tudo para que suas pernas continuassem a lhe obedecer, entrou no aposento. Snape esperava-a sentado em sua mesa, rabiscando algo num pergaminho. Assim que ouviu a porta abrindo, ergueu a cabeça, indicou-lhe uma cadeira e entrelaçou os dedos das mãos.

Ela olhou assustada para a poltrona que ele havia lhe indicado, os pensamentos sobre a cadeira elétrica voltando à mente. Parecia mais patética do que na noite anterior, sentando-se ali, quase que encolhida, como um animal acuado sob o olhar do professor.

- Explique-se...

**N/A:** E então, o que acharam do primeiro capítulo? Já estou aprontado o segundo e logo que eu terminar de revisa-lo ele vai ao ar, ok? Mas antes eu quero muitas reviews! ) Ah! Scyena não é uma Mary-soon XP Longe disso.

Aí vão as músicas que eu ouvi quando escrevi este capítulo: _Eros Ramazzotti – Crisis; Wynonna Judds - I Wanna Know What Love Is, Scorpions – Under The Same Sun;_ e em especial _Bugs – About You_, no momento em que Sienna caminha para a sala de Snape. Gostei dessa música porque ela passa toda a sensação de letargia pertinente ao momento. Vale à pena ouvir. ;)

Agradecimentos a Thaíssi, minha eterna irmã e fiel beta-reader, a Katy, que ouviu a vida de Scyena horas a fio, e a João Luís, amor de todas as horas e porto seguro. Espero que vocês se divirtam com minha fic, porque eu também quero me divertir muito com suas reviews. Até! )


	2. Monossílabos

**Caminhos Noturnos**

**N/A:** Paramos nossa história num momento crucial. Chegou a hora de saber o que finalmente vai acontecer. Preparados? Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a J.K. Rowling. _"Triste não é mudar de idéia. Triste é não ter idéia para mudar." _Anônimo

**Capítulo 2 – Monossílabos**

– Explique-se – Snape disse lacônico. Ela sentiu-se irritada pela maneira com a qual ele se pronunciou. De alguma forma desejava um pouco mais de educação da parte dele, mas logo presumiu que ela mesma estaria muito brava se alguém tivesse invadido o seu quarto no meio da noite e depois fugido, sem ao menos dar uma explicação. Então essa idéia varreu qualquer resquício de coragem que poderia estar guardado no âmago do seu ser.

"_Como vou contar a ele sem me comprometer?"_ O tempo passava e as palavras continuavam ausentes de sua boca. Ele mantinha-se imperturbável, sentado na sua cadeira, com os olhos estreitos cravados em cima dela. Seu ar impassível não ajudou muito, e Scyena sentiu-se enrubescer.

"_Você parece uma criança, Scyena..."_

Os olhos do professor transpareciam um desejo mudo de vingança, uma ambição secreta de punir a infratora, qualquer que fosse a sua explicação para o ocorrido. Uma transgressão como aquela, não poderia ficar impune.

Deduzindo que qualquer desculpa, incluindo a pura verdade, resultaria numa tentativa frustrada e só tornaria as coisas piores, optou por ser sincera. Se era pra ser punida, pelo menos teria a dignidade de defender-se com a verdade.

Tomando coragem, resumiu-se em duas palavras proferidas sem ânimo: – Sou sonâmbula.

Snape, que até agora havia comportado-se como uma gárgula, imóvel e apático, ajeitou-se desconfortavelmente na cadeira e olhou-a desconfiado, pondo um quê de incredulidade em seu olhar. Por um breve momento, Scyena notou que ele parecia surpreso, como se esperasse qualquer outro motivo além desse. Recobrando sua postura rígida, estreitou ainda mais os olhos.

– Tolice. – vociferou, lançando-lhe um olhar mortífero, ao que ela imediatamente encarou o chão.

Bingo. Como supunha, Snape não tinha acreditado. O que faria então? Não inventaria outra desculpa qualquer. Além de tudo, seria inútil. Ele estava cego de desejo por castigá-la. Sabia que a verdade parecia mais uma desculpa fajuta do que qualquer outra coisa, mas não tinha idéia de outra explicação, e não se daria ao trabalho de contestá-lo. Suspirou exacerbada.

"_Diabo de homem cético..."_ – a cadeira parecia rígida demais ao seu tato. Mexeu-se aborrecida e olhou para o professor. O silêncio pesou no ambiente e Snape parecia escandir suas palavras.

– Que asneira... – disse ele finalmente, após um breve período em que ambos permaneceram calados.

Scyena sentiu-se indignada. _"Você vai ficar aí parada ouvindo esse presunçoso ofender você? Você é adulta, Scyena, aja como tal!"_

Pregou seus dedos nos braço da poltrona cheia de raiva. – Para mim não é asneira – falou por entre os dentes, tentando se controlar, mas sem obter sucesso.

Snape inspirou suavemente. A raiva de Scyena pareceu enchê-lo de ânimo, como alguém que atinge seu objetivo. Encostando o corpo no espaldar de sua cadeira, disse num tom sarcástico:

– Prove.

Seu estômago deu um nó. Só faltava mais essa. Provar que era sonâmbula se _ser_ sonâmbula era a única prova para todos os seus "passeios" noturnos. Tamborilava os dedos no braço da poltrona, visivelmente chateada. Snape estreitou ainda mais os olhos e deu um sorriso com o canto dos lábios. Imaginou se ele estaria gostando de irritá-la, e para seu desespero, concluiu que sim. O silêncio mórbido e toda aquela tensão estavam lhe deixando fora do sério e ela começou a sentir um leve ardor na palma das mãos.

"_Ah, não... agora não..."_

– Prove – ele repetiu lentamente, decompondo as sílabas, como que falando com uma criança de dois anos ou com uma pessoa incapaz de compreender mais que três palavras seguidas.

Mordeu o lábio inferior tentando, em vão, conter a vontade louca de estrangulá-lo. Apertava a poltrona com tanta força que os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos. Aquele ar de superioridade que ele ostentava lhe dava ódio. Ela não queria acreditar que estava tão acuada diante de alguém que tinha quase a sua idade. Era ridículo. Sentiu a raiva brotando de sua pele em pequenas gotas de suor. Suas mãos esquentaram perigosamente, quase chegando a soltar fumaça.

"_Ou eu saio logo daqui, ou vou me meter em problemas piores..."_

Entrou em pânico. Do jeito que as coisas estavam, não conseguiria se controlar por muito tempo e acabaria revelando algo que definitivamente preferia manter em segredo. Havia se preparado para muitas situações de tensão, mas algo assim nunca passara pela sua mente. Se pelo menos ela não fosse a _culpada_ disso tudo, talvez não estivesse tão nervosa, e aqueles olhos... Podia senti-los sobre si, cheios de ironia e malícia.

Não tinha como provar nada a respeito do seu sonambulismo, ainda mais para um homem que estava propenso a tomar como inverossímil qualquer palavra que saísse da sua boca. Sentiu um cheiro leve de fumaça e seu coração acelerou. Olhou desesperada para baixo e viu seus dedos fumegando. Despregou-os rapidamente dos braços da poltrona temendo que deixassem marcas.

"_Droga, eu preciso sair daqui o mais rápido possível... Mesmo que não queira – e não saiba como - preciso dar a esse traste a maldita prova que ele quer. Qualquer coisa é melhor do que revelar meu segredo..."_

Pegou-se bolando as mais variadas maneiras de tornar evidente sua inocência, mas todas pareciam realmente ridículas. Como provar a alguém que era sonâmbula sem ser _vista_ num momento de crise noturna?

"_É isso!" – _pensou, suas reflexões finalmente chegando a uma conclusão – "_Não posso provar nada a ele a não ser..." – _um laivo de idéia brotou-lhe na mente enchendo-a de esperanças – "_A não ser que alguém..." – _era de todas as suas idéias, a mais plausível – Durma comigo. – Exclamou, satisfeita com suas conclusões, mas se arrependeu segundos depois, ao notar que havia extravasado seus pensamentos em palavras afoitas.

Caiu em si quando notou a atmosfera carregada do aposento. Ergueu os olhos e viu que o professor a encarava de um modo esquisito, num misto de espanto e incredulidade.

"_Ah, de novo não..."_

Estava impossível conter o ardor de suas mãos, e já sentia sua pele queimar insuportavelmente. Levantou de um salto e correu em direção à porta, abrindo-a bruscamente. Ainda manteve-se alguns instantes parada no umbral, tentando, em vão, encontrar palavras para remediar sua mais nova confusão, mas desistiu. Saiu do aposento como uma flecha, deixando um Snape atônito para trás.

-X-X-X-

"_Merlim, eu sou um desastre..." _– fechou a torneira e apanhou uma toalha. Suas mãos finalmente haviam esfriado e ficava grata por não ter denotado nada a respeito, mantendo seu fardo incógnito aos olhos do professor de Poções.

"_Você fugiu de novo, Scyena..."_ – disse a voz em sua cabeça – Quer me deixar em paz? – retrucou azeda – _"Você teve a desfaçatez de insinuar um convite imoral a Snape!"_ – continuou a voz – Eu não insinuei nada, ok? Escapuliu, foi um acidente! E a culpa é sua! Se eu não falasse sozinha tantas vezes, talvez conseguisse pensar em silêncio... Mas nãããoo... Você tem que me atazanar o tempo todo. Como quer que eu não cometa mais deslizes como esse?

– Er... tudo bem aí?

Scyena pulou meio metro e virou-se estabanada para a porta, onde encontrou uma menina olhando-a incerta.

– Você está bem? – repetiu a jovem, fazendo uma careta.

Sua boca abriu e fechou numa tentativa muda de responder. A garota sorriu com o canto dos lábios e sacudiu a cabeça. – Não precisa responder. – ela deu-lhe um sorrisinho amarelo e entrou num dos boxes.

Scyena jogou a toalha de qualquer jeito sobre a pia e saiu apressadamente do banheiro feminino, com aquela sensação desconfortável de vergonha.

Notou o salão comunal estranhamente vazio. Olhou para o relógio de pêndulo no fundo do aposento e o horário adiantado deu-lhe uma sensação de incômodo. O que aquilo significava? Forçou seu cérebro a pensar no que a incomodava, mas ainda estava abalada demais para raciocinar direito.

Sentou-se numa das poltronas, passou as mãos pelo rosto e suspirou. Estava realmente encrencada. Aquela frase escapulindo-lhe dos lábios na sala de Snape tinha tornado tudo muito mais difícil. Ser pega no meio da noite invadindo os aposentos de um professor e fazer-lhe uma insinuação um tanto incomum em menos de 24 horas, não a deixava numa situação muito boa.

"_E minha intenção nem foi convidá-lo a nada... Bastava alguém como Madame Pomfrey pra tirar as conclusões necessárias. Era uma boa prova..."_

Praguejou baixinho e jogou para longe uma almofada que lhe incomodava as costas.

"_Eu sabia... alguma coisa me dizia que eu perderia o controle, mas não imaginava que seria assim... Diabos, como eu me odeio!"_

Escorregou na poltrona e fechou os olhos.

"_Tantos anos treinando pra ser impassível... Tanto tempo me esforçando para manter um isolamento do mundo, e eu perco o controle diante de um homem que tem o quê... 21? 22? 23 no máximo? Por Merlim, Scyena, ele é só um jovem como você!"_

Mordeu o lábio inferior e cutucou o bordado da poltrona, arrancando um fio esverdeado. Ouviu os toques harmoniosos do relógio marcando 10 horas. 10 horas... A sensação de incômodo voltou a se apoderar dela.

"_Mas o que é que... Ah, merda! Estou atrasada pra a aula!"_

Entrou afogueada na estufa, e agradeceu por seus colegas estarem tão entretidos com a tarefa. Ao se encaminhar para um canteiro vazio, sentiu uma mão macia segurar-lhe o braço. Virou-se imediatamente e deu de cara com a Prof.ª Sprout.

– Miss Haze – disse a professora em tom ameno - em consideração à sua excelente nota na última prova, eu vou poupar-lhe a punição pelo atraso. Mas peço que não se repita, sim?

– Sim, professora... – Scyena respondeu num sussurro e o rosto roliço da professora de herbologia emoldurou um sorriso sincero.

– Muito bem... Estamos adubando as Beladonas, por quê não fica com aquelas ali? – disse ela apontando para um canteiro onde as plantas pareciam estar mortas – Aquelas ali estão bem fraquinhas e eu tenho certeza que você possui habilidade para cuidar delas... Vá, querida, vá.

As mãos da professora empurraram levemente suas costas e ela caminhou para o canteiro indicado. Tentou fixar sua atenção numa porção de estrume de dragão a ser adicionado no solo das Beladonas, mas era difícil se concentrar nas plantas, enquanto a voz de Snape martelava a todo segundo na sua mente. _"Prove"_.

Suas mãos trêmulas seguraram com dificuldade um punhado de estrume e estava a poucos centímetros de colocar no canteiro quando a voz da professora atrás de si, quase fê-la pular.

– Use as luvas, querida.

O resto do seu dia não foi o que se poderia chamar de um dia maravilhoso. Considerava-o até normal, mas isso era esperado dentro dos seu estranho padrão de normalidade.

Fora a fatídica conversa com Snape pela manhã, ela havia tido aulas de Herbologia e Transfiguração, feito algumas pesquisas na biblioteca, almoçado pouco e jantado menos ainda.

As horas passaram sorrateiras e quando a bibliotecária anunciou que fecharia as portas, ela recolheu a montanha de livros que estava lendo e se dirigiu às masmorras. Atirou a mochila de qualquer jeito embaixo de sua cama e largou-se no colchão. Esfregou os olhos cansados, sentindo uma leve ardência em suas pupilas, pressagiando o sono que estava por vir.

Ergueu-se bruscamente e sacudiu a cabeça. Não queria sequer alimentar a idéia de dormir. Sentia arrepios ao pensar no que poderia fazer se, outra vez, viesse a dar um de seus "passeios noturnos". Levantou-se da cama, pegou uma toalha, roupas lavadas e entrou no banheiro.

A água quente deslizou pela sua pele alva e ela sentiu-se mais leve, mais distante do mundo. Desfrutava de cada minuto desses breves momentos em que podia ser ela mesma, despida das precauções e livre da máscara que era forçada a usar. Manter-se oculta entre tantas pessoas era difícil e cansativo. Havia vezes em que chegava a pensar em desistir e aceitar a sua sina, mas as palavras de sua velha tutora davam forças para que continuasse.

"_Você não pode continuar fugindo do mundo desse jeito, minha filha. Você precisa viver a vida, estudar, aprender e com isso ficar mais forte. Só assim poderá se defender..."_

– Só assim poderei me defender... – fechou os olhos. Precisava continuar afastada de todos, mesmo que aquilo lhe custasse a sua felicidade. Sua vida dependia de sua coragem e de sua persistência. As coisas que aconteceram em seu passado deveriam permanecer em sigilo absoluto e para isso, era preciso que se esforçasse mais para controlar seus ânimos. Um passo em falso, e todos os seus esforços iriam por água a baixo.

– Não posso mais perder o controle como hoje de manhã... Isso nunca aconteceu antes. Por que _ele_ me desnorteia daquele jeito? Aqueles olhos... – sentiu um arrepio e desligou o chuveiro – Não posso mais dar motivos pra que ele me olhe daquele jeito. Preciso ficar longe, bem longe daquele olhar...

Vestiu suas roupas lavadas e entrou no dormitório. Algumas de suas colegas de quarto já se preparavam para dormir, mas nenhuma delas pareceu se importar com a presença de Scyena.

"Como uma pedra... É isso que sou para elas..." 

Minutos depois ela estava sentada em sua conhecida poltrona, lendo o livro que deixara sob o assento. Mergulhar na leitura era como encontrar uma rota de fuga no meio de uma perseguição. Agarrava-se a cada gota de conhecimento que os livros despejavam de sua páginas, nutrindo-se de saber, ávida por tornar-se uma mulher mais forte, como sua tutora havia lhe falado.

"_Só assim poderá se defender..."_

Era uma velha sábia e possuidora de um coração nobre e bondoso. Devia muito à sua generosa pessoa, e se hoje estava ali, vestida com o emblema de uma das casas de Hogwarts, era por mérito dela, que tanto lhe incentivou. Talvez, ela fosse a única pessoa que tivesse visto Scyena do jeito que realmente é.

Suas lembranças vagaram muito tempo pelos anos em que passou na companhia de sua tutora e na época tranqüila que viveu sob seu teto. E então, eles voaram para sua chegada em Hogwarts, o pavor que sentiu diante do desconhecido, seus primeiros dias de exclusão, seu sofrimento e a solidão que sentia dentro daquele castelo de pedra.

Os anos vividos na escola de Magia passaram como um filme diante de seus olhos. Havia crescido, sim. Mas não aproveitara os melhores anos de sua vida. Sentiu um aperto no peito. Olhou para suas mãos e praguejou baixinho.

"_Preferia ter nascido sem vocês..."_

Finalmente, seu pensamento chegou ao acontecido da noite anterior, passou pelo tórax descoberto do professor, pelos seus olhos negros, pela sensação incomum que sentiu enquanto corria pelos corredores, pelo tom nada amigável que ele usou no café da manhã e por fim chegaram, e ela não sabia o porquê, na visão do Snape vampiro. Teve que sorrir.

"_Ou estou ficando louca, ou meu estado ultrapassa a insensatez."_

Fechou o volume 3 de _Maldições e Similares_, desistindo de lutar por um pouco de concentração. O sono já pesava em suas pálpebras e forçou os olhos na tentativa de mantê-los abertos. Viu que o salão estava quase vazio, exceto por um casal conversando no sofá, e alguns garotos do segundo ano trocando figurinhas do Mago Bozz.

– Será que todo mundo coleciona isso? – disse irritada, e alguns garotos encararam-na aborrecidos, afastando-se dela, e sentando-se mais próximos de modo a esconder-lhe as figurinhas.

Pensou, mergulhada na sua sonolência, em como as crianças se viciavam facilmente em coisas tolas. Gabou-se por não ter sido tola, mas depois sentiu um vazio. E ela sabia o motivo desse vácuo em seu peito: nunca tivera uma infância.

Enfim, seus olhos se fecharam e Scyena percebeu, pouco antes de adormecer, que no fundo, até que teria gostado de completar todo o álbum...

-X-X-X-

**N/A:** E então? Não foi tão difícil assim, não é? Pelo menos não para nós, já para Scyena... Alguém quer figurinhas do Mago Bozz? hohoho

Trilha sonora: _Kid Rock – Cold And Empty; Linkin Park – Faint; Nickelback – Someday; _e _Eva Cassidy – Time After Time_. Enjoy!

Agradecimentos a Miri e Eowin Symbelmine pelas reviews! Continuem clicando ali no Go que eu vou ficar muito feliz! )

Até!


	3. Folhas de Outono

**Caminhos Noturnos**

**N/A: **Muitas revelações neste capítulo, e muita melancolia também, mas acho que vai servir pra mostrar um pouco como Scyena se sente. Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling.

**Capítulo 3 – Folhas de Outono**

O salão comunal estava escuro e vazio quando acordou. Havia adormecido na poltrona e suas costas doíam. Tivera um sono inquieto e pontuado de sonhos com Snape. Esfregou os olhos e bocejou.

A pensar em Snape, sentiu uma pontada de angústia. Não sabia ao certo o motivo de tal sentimento, mas refletiu em busca de um porquê. A conclusão a surpreendeu. Depois de longos anos, Snape foi a primeira pessoa com quem ela teve um contato mais prolongado, indo além das formalidades que sempre predominavam em suas relações com outras pessoas.

Ela não somava a esses anos, a convivência com sua tutora. Ela era uma exceção, já que a considerava uma mãe.

Sentia-se decepcionada e fracassada.

Em seu íntimo, gostaria de ser uma jovem normal, ter amigos, conhecidos e até um grande amor. Mas a fuga de sua casa, e a constante ameaça de voltar para lá a fizeram se fechar em si, e guardar a sete chaves todos os seus desejos. Maldito dom. Por causa dele sofria os horrores da solidão.

Era como carregar o peso de um mundo nas costas. Sentir-se culpada, sozinha e um fiasco de ser humano, ser o que na verdade não queria, e não conseguir se livrar disso.

"_Você está se tornando a pedra que sempre fingiu ser" _– disse a voz em sua mente – _"Passou tanto tempo fingindo, que agora a Scyena obscura está te dominando. Teria você, coragem para mudar isso?"_

Mudar. Ela precisava mudar. Por mais que todos lhe dissessem para ser cautelosa, para não se aproximar dos outros e para manter-se em segredo, no fundo ela desejava o contrário.

Naquele momento, Scyena sentiu-se um monstro. Ergueu as mãos diante dos olhos, e, embora não pudesse vê-las, sabia que estavam ali, prontas a explodir a qualquer momento, como um vulcão adormecido que, ainda assim, não deixava de ser uma ameaça.

"_Scyena, você já controla seu dom o suficiente para tentar..."_

– Sim, isso é verdade.

"_Então por que não tenta?"_

Ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Insana. A falta de calor humano estava deixando-a insana e isso, definitivamente, era mais difícil de controlar do que o seu dom.

"_Você vai tentar?"_

Ela não sabia. Estava com medo e confusa.

"_Você vai tentar?"_

– Cale-se! – cobriu os ouvidos e correu para o seu dormitório. Deslizou por debaixo das cobertas e ajeitou o travesseiro sob a cabeça.

Demorou a ter sono e, antes de adormecer, a voz ainda repetiu uma última vez:

"_Você vai tentar?"_

-x-x-x-x-

Despertou poucas horas depois e notou que todas as suas companheiras de quarto ainda dormiam. Adorava os domingos. Todos aproveitavam para dormir até mais tarde, e ela, aproveitava para acordar mais cedo.

Tomou um banho, trocou as vestes e pegou um livro de poções na pilha sobre sua mesa de cabeceira. Após o desjejum, aproveitaria o silêncio para estudar nos jardins.

As mesas das casas estavam vazias, e ela sorriu intimamente, feliz por ter acordado tão cedo e poder desfrutar de tanta paz. Degustou sua refeição pacientemente, folheando o livro de poções que trouxera consigo. Era o livro que Snape havia indicado para que estudassem para a avaliação.

"_Qual dessas poções ele vai nos mandar preparar desta vez?"_ – pensou, lendo o título de uma das poções do livro e, inconscientemente, olhou para a mesa dos professores. Para sua surpresa, Snape estava lá, com o queixo apoiado nas mãos cruzadas, os cotovelos sobre a mesa, encarando-a. Desviou os olhos, confusa e envergonhada lembrando-se dos seus pensamentos na poltrona – _"Ele está acordado a uma hora dessas? E por que está me olhando?"_

Uma mão suave pousou sobre seu ombro direito e ela derramou o leite na mesa com o susto.

– Eu não quis assustá-la...

Virou-se e se deparou com a longa barba branca de Dumbledore. Ergueu os olhos a fim de encará-lo, e quando fez menção de se levantar, ele a deteve e sentou-se ao seu lado. Acenou a varinha e o leite, que já ameaçava escorrer para suas vestes, desapareceu.

– Scyena, você sabe que eu ordenei que qualquer questão relacionada a você e sua conduta na escola fosse reportada diretamente a mim, tanto para sua própria segurança, como para a segurança dos outros alunos, não sabe? – ele disse num tom bondoso, seus claros olhos cintilando. Ela assentiu com a cabeça – Ontem eu recebi uma reclamação por parte do nosso professor de poções. Como ele só sabe uma parte de sua história, estava furioso por você ter saído de repente da sala dele, antes que ele pudesse lhe informar sua punição... – os olhos de Dumbledore se estreitaram – Presumo que _algo_ tenha acontecido para que você o deixasse falando sozinho, estou certo?

Scyena suspirou, resignada – Está, professor.

– Era o que eu imaginava – sorriu ele – Pois bem, eu não pude evitar que sua punição fosse aplicada por ele, então peço-lhe que tente se controlar. Você sabe os riscos de uma exposição... – Dumbledore levantou-se – Ele deve comunicar-lhe a detenção ainda hoje, mas não se preocupe. Eu o convenci a não lhe dar uma tarefa árdua – Ele sorriu mais uma vez e se retirou.

Seus olhos se perderam em algum ponto do salão principal. Dumbledore tinha aliviado seus temores do dia anterior, mas agora ela estava preocupada com outra questão.

-x-x-x-x-

O jardim irradiava tons alaranjados, e as folhas caíam dos galhos para forrar o chão num imenso tapete dourado. Scyena acomodou-se sob a sombra de uma cerejeira e admirou a superfície cristalina do lago, que ondulava suavemente ao sabor da brisa que resvalava em suas águas.

Fechou os olhos e sentiu os aromas do outono, difundidos em cada centímetro do jardim. Seu longo casaco negro mantinha-a aquecida e protegida das correntes de ar frio que circulavam naquela época do ano. Ali perto, ouviu um baque surdo sobre a folhagem e olhou para a direção que o som tinha vindo. Sorriu e levantou-se para recolher do chão, uma maçã vermelha que acabava de cair do pé. Voltou a acomodar-se ao lado de seu livro e limpou a fruta na manga das vestes.

"_Tão perfeita em sua forma e cor..."_

Uma profunda melancolia assolou-a, fazendo com que suspirasse profundamente. Um casal de grifinórios, que também acordou cedo para aproveitar o dia, correu a sentar sob a macieira, e a trocar confidências e carícias inocentes, enquanto sorriam e mordiam a mesma maçã. Seus olhos castanhos retiveram a imagem por um bom tempo, remoendo o sentimento de solidão que deixavam transparecer.

Ela gostaria de estar no lugar daquela jovem grifinória, aproveitando a juventude como ela, mas não estava. Seu coração amadurecido gritava por amor, mas ela fechava os olhos e tentava não ouvir seus clamores. Amar era um privilégio que ela achava que nunca teria.

A promessa de seu pai deixava bem claro: _"Só deixará a obediência ao pai quando se casar com um homem determinado por ele..."_ e seu pai havia, há muito tempo, determinado o perfil daquele que deveria ser seu marido. Um seguidor das trevas. Era esse o homem que a desposaria. Sob o castigo de perder a pessoa que mais amava caso não cumprisse o pacto de sua família, seu coração estava fadado a dois destinos - acostumar-se ao sofrimento de viver com um vassalo do Lord das Trevas, ou viver eternamente na solidão.

"_Mas você não está proibida de ter um amigo..." _– a voz sussurrou e ela atirou a maçã no lago, com raiva – Deixe-me em paz, com seus pensamentos. Eu não posso...

"_Ah, você pode, sim. Mas será que você consegue?"_

Silenciou sob o efeito daquela pergunta. Uma amizade valeria à pena o risco de voltar para sua família?

A família Haze era uma das mais conservadoras da Suécia, e detentora de antigas tradições, as quais eram seguidas à risca. Uma delas era o pacto selado a sangue, que tanto atormentava a vida de Scyena. Segundo tal pacto, o pai detinha total direito para decidir o futuro de suas filhas, passando este direito somente para os homens que se casassem com elas. A situação se tornava ainda pior quando, o próprio pai era quem decidia o perfil dos homens que deveriam desposá-las.

O histórico dos Haze era bastante diverso. Alguns deles se tornaram grandes bruxos que contribuíram para o crescimento da comunidade mágica, outros desenvolveram natureza vil e se associaram às artes das trevas, na busca pelo poder e pela exterminação dos chamados "sangue-ruim".

Atlantis Haze, pai de Scyena, enveredou pelo segundo caminho e, para seu deleite, descobriu em sua filha única um dom extraordinário, herdado de uma antepassada, e que se expressava raras vezes na linhagem da família. Assim sendo, prometeu a sua própria filha ao ascendente e poderoso Lorde das Trevas, em troca de mais fortuna e poder.

Scyena mostrou-se, desde cedo, uma criança astuta e inteligente, e conseguiu fugir de seu pai quando tinha apenas 11 anos de idade. A velha senhora que Scyena tanto estimava, encontrou-a numa estação de trem, tornou-se sua tutora e acolheu-a em sua casa, numa cidade da Noruega, cuidando para que os Haze não a encontrassem.

Tomando conhecimento de que o único bruxo que o Que-Não-Devia-Ser-Nomeado temia, era diretor de uma escola de magia na Inglaterra, entrou em contato com ele e narrou-lhe a história de sua pequena protegida. Mesmo tendo 13 anos e estando 2 anos atrasada, Scyena foi recebida por Dumbledore e seu segredo ficou guardado com ele.

Assim, a jovem sentada sob a cerejeira, agora podia desfrutar um pouco da sensação de estar num lugar protegido. No entanto, seu coração nunca tivera paz. Temia todos os dias que a encontrassem, e a forçassem a usar seu dom para fins ilícitos. Mesmo o desaparecimento do Lorde das Trevas não fora suficiente para tranqüilizá-la. Ainda havia a ameaça de seu pai, e o maldito pacto que perduraria até o fim de seus dias.

-x-x-x-x-

Folheou o livro de poções, mas não conseguiu se concentrar na leitura. Pensar em poções era lembrar-se de Snape, e lembrar-se de Snape era pensar em tudo o que tinha acontecido entre os dois. Dumbledore conseguiu apaziguar sua aflição ao lhe contar que havia conversado com o mestre de poções, aconselhando-o a dar-lhe uma punição mais amena.

A ela restava apenas esperar que Snape fizesse o comunicado oficial, aceitar a detenção que lhe fosse dada, e cuidar para que outros deslizes não acontecessem. Mas será que era _só isso _que queria fazer? Pousou o livro ao seu lado e encostou a cabeça no tronco da árvore. Havia dúvida e angústia em seu coração.

Ouviu passos quebrarem o silêncio e olhou para o lado. O casal de grifinórios caminhava de volta para o castelo com algumas maçãs nas mãos. Voltou seus olhos para a margem do lago, e divisou a figura de um homem que caminhava lentamente em sua direção.

"_É ele..."_

Levantou-se e bateu a poeira das vestes. Esperou, com o coração palpitando acelerado, que ele chegasse à sua frente e lhe estendesse o papel que carregava. Pegou o envelope de suas mãos e guardou-o dentro do livro.

Nenhuma palavra foi proferida entre os dois, e Snape virou-se para ir embora.

"_Você vai tentar?"_ – repetiu a voz e ela imaginou que se realmente queria tentar, esta era sua última chance.

Suas mãos trêmulas apertaram o livro e ela tomou fôlego.

– Professor?

Snape parou de caminhar. A brisa matinal balançou a copa das árvores, fazendo uma chuva de folhas douradas cair sobre as duas figuras vestidas de negro, num contraste gritante com a paisagem. As capas longas ondularam com a carícia branda da aragem, e os cabelos de Scyena caíram sobre seus rosto.

O homem tornou a virar-se para a jovem, a tempo de vê-la ajeitar alguns fios negros atrás da orelha. Surpreendeu-se ao pegar-se pensando como ela ficava mais bonita emoldurada pelas cores do outono. Contemplou-a ainda por alguns segundos, antes de sua voz feminina se fazer ouvir.

– Seja lá o que for que o senhor esteja pensando de mim, só queria pedir que me perdoe – ela olhou para os próprios pés, desviando seu olhar dos olhos negros que a encaravam – Não nego o meu erro, mas não errei porque quis...

Ele pensou em usar suas palavras letais para fazê-la perceber sua autoridade, e não repetir os acontecimentos dos dias anteriores, mas viu-se incapaz de tal ato. Pela primeira vez desde que a conhecera, percebeu que realmente ela não era uma adolescente como os outros. Embora ainda fosse estudante, tinha ares de mulher e não de menina.

Os outros professores comentavam sobre a moça que Dumbledore havia aceitado fora dos padrões de idade, mas ele não havia atentado no fato até aquele momento. Ela sempre fora calada e discreta, mas agora que falava com ele cara-a-cara, por vontade própria, ele percebeu do que os colegas de trabalho falavam.

– Eu não sei o que há de tão especial em você, que a torna diferente dos outros alunos aos olhos de Dumbledore, mas não vou abrir mão de sua punição – falou, reencontrando seu velho tom frio.

Scyena ergueu os olhos.

– Não estou pedindo isso – proferiu em tom brando, mirando algum ponto do horizonte atrás de Snape– Estou pedindo o perdão puro e simples, como uma forma de aliviar a angústia que sinto em saber, que o único contato mais prolongado que eu tive com uma pessoa, resultou numa inimizade.

Snape não conteve a surpresa ao descobrir que, debaixo da capa inexpressiva que ela usava, havia um coração e sentimentos. De certa forma, ela se parecia com ele, mascarada diante dos outros, escondendo o que realmente sentia.

Ele não sabia o que responder. Era inédito, até o presente momento, que um aluno fizesse questão de sua amizade. Sentiu-se desconcertado diante daquela jovem, e desviou os olhos dos castanhos que agora o encaravam. As folhas continuavam a cair das copas, e uma delas prendeu-se nos fios negros dos cabelos de Scyena.

Como as palavras custavam a sair, ele apenas caminhou até ela, estendeu a mão e retirou, delicadamente, a folha de seus cabelos.

Scyena observou-o caminhar de volta, margeando o lago, e soltar a folha dourada da cerejeira sobre a água. Snape dissera muito mais com aquele gesto, do que teria dito com qualquer palavra.

Fechou os olhos, sentindo uma gostosa sensação aquecer-lhe o peito.

"_Eu não sou um monstro..."_

Virou-se para o lado oposto e, com um sorriso nos lábios, refez seu caminho para o castelo, pisando suavemente sobre as folhas de outono.

-x-x-x-x-

**Nota: **Oh, eu fui poética demais desta vez... Mas se querem saber, foi o capítulo que eu mais gostei. Desculpe, Thay, não consegui fazê-lo maior. Tive medo de esticá-lo demais e torná-lo prolixo.

Eu me inspirei ouvindo duas músicas. Angel, de Sarah Mclachlan, e Come Away With Me, de Norah Jones. Se tiverem oportunidade de reler este capítulo ouvindo estas duas canções, terão noção de como eu me senti ao escrever.

Engraçado como o Snape me pareceu tão acessível desta vez... Nah, deve ser nóia minha hehehe

Eu espero reviews. Sinceramente, espero _muitas_ reviews, ok? D Obrigada mais uma vez a Miri e a Eowin Symbelmine por comentarem.

Beijos da Lady!


End file.
